This invention relates generally to devices usable to roll-up containers for products that are dispensable as by container squeezing; and more particularly concerns easily operable toothpaste tube roll-up devices of improved construction and operation.
There is continual need for improvements in devices as referred to, i.e. devices that are more sturdy, more easily handled, more efficient in operation, and less expensive, and also devices having improvements in construction and function, as disclosed herein.